


Fate

by ughsastiel



Series: Sastiel Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughsastiel/pseuds/ughsastiel





	Fate

Cas had been out all morning, running the longest trail he could find. He had been doing this the past few weeks in order to train for the 5k Meg had talked him into.

He jogged back to his car from a long run in the park, unfazed when he found he forgot to lock it, and climbed into the back seat for a quick rest before he drove home.

"What the fuck?" He heard someone yelp and shot up.

"What…?" He said tiredly. His mind hazy after running four miles.

"What in the world are you doing in my car?" A young man gawked, staring at him from the driver’s seat. 

"Shit, shit shit." Cas mumbled as he shuffled out of the car. The other man got out as well and raise an eyebrow.

"Well…?" The man asked, Cas didn’t realize how tall and familiar the man looked.

"Sam?" Cas squinted up at him. "You’re Sam Winchester. We went to school together."

"That doesn’t explain why you were in my car…Or are you doing that to all the guys you went to school with?"

"No, no. My apologies. I’m exhausted from my run and I could have sworn I parked there, but perhaps I’m mistaken."

"Yeah, I think you are…" Sam sighed, pointedly avoiding his gaze. "You do remember we didn’t just ‘go to school together’, right?"

"Yes, but I’m choosing to forget that you stood me up at prom." Cas said stiffly. "It’s something most wouldn’t care to remember."

"You didn’t answer my calls after though, what was up with that?"

"Sam that was literally ten years ago, why do you care?" Cas glowered. "I’m sorry for accidentally getting into your car. Have a nice day."

Cas turned and started walking back to his car, located towards the oppisite entrance to the trail he ran. He groaned when he paused and heard heavy footsteps behind him.

"Just let me explain."

"It doesn’t matter anymore!" Cas said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. 

"It does to me. I ruined that night for you, and I still feel bad." Sam replied, stepping into his view. Sam had grown quite a bit since high school, and definitely filled out.

"That’s a very egocentric view point, but I’m glad you’re still hanging onto what could have been a magic night." 

"I hit a dog on my way to pick you up and I wasn’t about to leave it there so I ended up spending the whole night driving around, trying to find an animal hospital." Sam rambled, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"You could have called."

"I was too busy freaking out that night, I hit a dog Cas. I swerve for squirrels, I got shaken up." 

"Do you still have this dog?" Cas raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he’s eleven now. His name is Lucky."

"Fitting." Cas nodded thoughtfully. "But I should be getting home,"

"Do you want to meet him?" Sam interrupted. 

"I’d rather shower before going anywhere else, but I suppose I should meet the dog that cost me my dream prom date." 

Sam bit his lip to hid the faint blush crawling past his cheeks and the slight smile.

"Uh, you should give me your number then." He said, getting out his phone.

"I guess I should." Cas smiled before telling Sam the number.

"Promise to pick up this time?" Sam asked timidly.

"Yes Sam, sorry for getting into your car."

"I don’t mind now…I guess it was fate or something." Sam smiled unabashedly at him before leaving Cas to go back home.


End file.
